Numbershot 99: No More Falsehood
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Dr. Faker, seemingly the one behind all the hardships in ZEXAL... but is he really? The truth is going to be revealed now, and the already-shaken lives of our heroes will be shaken even further. Contains multiple revised facts from the canon, so don't read if you're a canon purist (though you likely aren't one if you're reading my stories).
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: And so, after stalling for a bit with something else I was writing, here's the next Numbershot that you all wanted from me! But as you may have gathered from the description and categories, this is not a light-hearted Numbershot. It's time I revealed some of the answers behind the Numbers incident.**

**BEAR IN MIND: In order to make this headcanon work, I am changing some of the facts from the original canon, but only those that were revealed past Episode 50, since my headcanon split off from there (see Numbershot 38).**

**Vile: With that given to you, standard disclaimer here, folks. Oh, and the time of day is sometime at night. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 99: No More Falsehood

Chapter 1

"And you're certain you can't get ahold of them?" An angry-yet-worried Dr. Faker said through his intercom to Mr. Heartland. The Number Distributor was next to Heartland, wearing a falsely worried face.

"I'm afraid not, Dr. Faker-sama." Mr. Heartland told him, shaking his head. "Kaito has blocked off our connection line, so we can't get in contact with him at all.

Dr. Faker sighed. "Why would Kaito turn his back on us…? We were trying to cure Haruto of what ailed him, yet he employs Jenaveve and that other kid, destroys part of the tower, and takes off with Haruto! Who knows what kind of suffering he could be undergoing as we speak?!"

"We are still searching Heartland for them, Dr. Faker-san." The Number Distributor told him. "But Kaito's training enables him to find any hiding spot."

"I should've convinced Droite and Gauche to stay after the end of the World Duel Carnival." Mr. Heartland said.

"Just keep looking, Mr. Heartland." Dr. Faker said. "The moment you find them, give me an update on how they are doing."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Heartland and the Number Distributor said, and Dr. Faker cut out the transmission, leaning back in his chair. _'Kaito… Haruto… Gomen-nasai. I know what I did to you was wrong, pulling you from the life you enjoyed… but that energy... I could not allow you to misuse it and hurt yourself, Haruto.'_ He gripped his head with a groan. _'And Kazuma… Byron… my idiocy led to your demise!'_ He sighed. _'I will not do wrong by anyone again.'_ He began typing on a computer that was near his chair, bringing up what looked like a communication line. _'That frequency must be in here somewhere.'_ After a few minutes of typing, a certain frequency appeared on-screen, but was suddenly covered by a red X, and the word "BLOCKED" appeared over it. _'I created this line, Kaito. I know how to get around it.'_

*Meanwhile*

Kaito, Haruto, and Orbital were relaxing in Jenaveve's house, the girl in question doing something in the back room. All of a sudden, Orbital's head perked up and began spinning rapidly, his eyes turning red. "Kaito-sama, Haruto-sama!" He cried frantically.

"Orbital? What's wrong?!" Haruto asked him, startled.

"S-Someone's hacking the comm. line! They're breaching the block!" The robot cried.

Kaito's face went into one that seemed emotionless, but carried a hint of anger. "Nii-san?" Haruto asked.

"Disable the block, Orbital. I want to speak to whoever this is." Kaito told him simply.

"Eh?!" Orbital screeched.

"Trust me, Orbital." Kaito said with a small smile.

The robot hesitated at first. "K… Kashikomari." He said, disabling the comm. block that Kaito had inputted.

A transmission field appeared above him via hologram… Dr. Faker. _"Hello… Kaito."_

Kaito's eyes widened, then he glared at him. "Dr. Faker…"

Haruto jumped. "T… Tou-chan…?" He whimpered, fearfully looking into the transmission field.

Dr. Faker's eyes widened. _"H… Haruto… your eyes! They have their sparkle again… but how?"_

"Don't play dumb with us!" Kaito snapped, startling the man. "I know that everything that happened was all your fault!"

_"N-Nani?! What are you talking about?!"_ Dr. Faker cried.

Kaito reached into his Extra Deck holder and pulled out a card. "I'm talking about this!" He held Number 71: Black Hole Gate in front of Faker's face.

_"N-Numbers…?"_ The older man breathed.

"It was this card… The card you trained me to find… THIS was the cause of what happened to Haruto!" Kaito shouted. "You made me find these to cure Haruto, when it was this card that bent him to your will!"

However, Dr. Faker looked genuinely shocked. _"N-N-No! I would never do that to my own son!"_

Kaito scoffed. "Maybe not your own son… but you did cross the line." He said. "Jenaveve! Come here, please!"

The pink-haired girl came out from the back room. "What is it, Kai-chan-*gasp*" She gasped upon seeing Dr. Faker on the screen, mimicking Kaito's glare.

_"Jenaveve? What are you doing in Heartland?"_ Dr. Faker asked.

"As if you don't already know!" Jenaveve snapped.

"You tried to turn Jenaveve into one of your Number-possessed soldiers as well." Kaito told him, holding up Number 43: Sacred Persei. Haruto was glaring at Faker now as well. "Don't play dumb, Dr. Faker! Explain yourself!"

Dr. Faker was at a loss for words, but suddenly turned the anger back on them. _"How am I supposed to explain myself when I have no idea what you're even talking about?!"_ He shouted. _"I never authorized Jenaveve as a test subject for the Numbers! I didn't even know she was in Heartland!"_

"Nani?" Jenaveve gasped.

_"And Haruto… I'm aware of what the Numbers are capable of! Why, given your mental state and the powers you held, would I make YOU a victim of the Numbers?!"_

"You used me to try and destroy the Astral World!" Haruto shouted. "You said it was 'for the good of the world'!"

Dr. Faker gasped. _"N… Nani? I never said that!"_

"That was what Mr. Heartland told us when he pulled me away from Nii-san!" The younger boy griped, Kaito placing a hand on his shoulder.

All of a sudden, Dr. Faker's hand clenched and his teeth grit. "Mr. Heartland… Why would he tell them such an egregious lie?!"

Kaito's eyes widened. "Lie?"

Faker looked at them, dead serious. _"Listen to me, Kaito. You want the answers as to why everything is as it is now?"_ Kaito nodded sternly. _"Then I will give you the answers… in person."_

"Eh?" Kaito gasped.

Faker placed coordinates on the viewing screen. _"Go to this position and wait. I will go there myself and meet you there… then I will tell you everything."_

"This had better not be a trick, Faker." Kaito told him.

Faker's eyes closed. _"…I have never been false to you, Kaito, or anyone you care about… regardless of what you think of me."_ The transmission cut out.

"Kaito-sama… Can he be trusted?" Orbital asked.

"No… that's why I'm going alone." Kaito said. "If he's up to something, I don't want any of you in danger."

"No, Nii-san. I'm coming with you." Haruto told him.

"But Haruto-"

"No! I wanna know what he did to me!" The boy said, adamant. "I can't let you go alone!" His fist clenched.

Jenaveve stepped forward as well. "I'm going as well. He's affected me as well, and if you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I wasn't there." He grabbed his hand, her hand glowing pink.

"And I am obligated to accompany you through anything, Kaito-sama." Orbital told him. "You've accepted me as a friend, so I'll do what friends do: Aid each other! Kashikomari!" He saluted to him.

Kaito smiled at them. "Arigatou, everyone." He dropped his smile and looked stern. "Let's go."

*A Little Later*

Kaito, Orbital, Jenaveve, and Haruto reached the coordinates given to them from Faker: A vacant area of the city, run down from years of being unused. "This is the place."

"Kaito?" A familiar voice asked. Kaito turned and saw Yuma, Kotori, and a red-haired woman he didn't recognize walk up to the area.

"Yuma? What are you doing here?" Kaito asked.

"Nee-chan and I got a transmission telling us to come here." He said, looking at the older woman. "It said, 'Go here, and I will reveal the truth.'"

"We received the same transmission." Another familiar voice asked. Kaito turned and saw four more familiar faces.

However, he was not happy to see them. "Tron!" He growled, but he noticed something. "So, you show your face."

"My name is Byron, Kaito." The smaller boy said. "You already know my sons." He gestured to the three boys behind him. "You know them as III, IV, and V, but those are not their names." He pointed at each of them in the same order. "Keegan… Marcus… Chris."

"We cannot apologize enough for what we did to you." Chris told them.

"You are all here… Thank you." Dr. Faker's voice suddenly said. Everyone turned toward a vacant lot and saw the form of Dr. Faker emerge from the darkness. He was walking, and appeared unarmed. He stopped a short distance in front of them.

Byron couldn't hide some of his rage, as his eye began twitching. "Dr. Faker…"

"I see the hate in all of your eyes…" Dr. Faker said. "But the hate has been misplaced. It is not deserved by me… nor is it deserved by any of us."

"What do you mean, Faker?" Yuma asked accusingly.

Faker's eyes closed. "Our lives have been cursed by a being not of our world… The same world that the Numbers we seek originate from." He opened his eyes. "We are cursed by the Astral World."

* * *

**Vile: Trap Card, Cliffhanger, activate! XD Sorry, I couldn't resist. But I had to make some jokes due to the overall somber tone of this Numbershot. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: This is a Numbershot I've been waiting to do for quite some time, so it's coming quick: Two Chapters in one day. I don't have much to say, so let's get back into the story! Disclaimer's on the first page, all bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 99: No More Falsehood

Chapter 2

A collective gasp was heard by everyone when Dr. Faker said the last line. "Cursed… by the Astral World…?" Keegan whimpered.

Yuma and Kotori looked at each other worriedly, and Astral and Mia materialized from the Key. _'Astral… do you know anything about this?'_ Yuma asked mentally.

**_'Not a thing, Yuma… but it can't be true.'_** Astral replied, just as worried as he was.

**_'I have never heard of the Astral World even being able to place a curse…'_** Mia said.

"Dr. Faker… what do you mean by 'we are cursed'?" Kaito asked.

Dr. Faker was about to explain, but a voice cut him off. "Well, well, well, what a nice little gathering we have here!" Whirling around, Dr. Faker saw the Number Distributor walk out from the darkness.

"You? What are you doing here?" Dr. Faker asked.

"The Number Distributor!" Yuma and Kaito growled.

"You know of him as well?!" Marcus cried.

The Number Distributor let out a laugh. "Oh yes, I've had my own run-ins with all of you. Tell me, Kaito, how is Haruto doing ever since you extracted that Number?"

"None of your business!" Kaito growled with a glare.

"What have you been doing behind my back?" Dr. Faker asked the Distributor. "Answers, now!"

"Hmm… perhaps it is time I revealed what has been happening…" The Distributor said. "But I say we make this a little more fun!" He lashed out his dark Duel Anchor, tethering Dr. Faker's arm.

"Nani?!" Dr. Faker gasped.

"What's he doing?" Haruto cried.

The Distributor wore an evil smirk. "Making the information reveal a little fairer. Here's how it works, Doctor." Faker looked at him. "During each turn of this Duel, the turn player must answer at least one question given from the peanut gallery. All answers given must be truthful."

"Why should he trust you?!" Kotori griped. "You're the lowest of the low!"

"For this Duel, I will answer all questions with 100% honesty." The Distributor replied. "I can't say the same for my cards, though, hahahahahahahaha."

Dr. Faker looked apprehensive. "Keh… Very well. I accept your rules. I demand answers as well!"

"Then answers we all shall receive!" The Distributor said, whipping off his hat and sunglasses. Darkness spiked his hair and turned it silver-gray. "Duel Disk, set!" His D-Pad materialized in a cloud of darkness, already active. "D-Gazer, set!" Darkness billowed from his eye, forming his D-Gazer. His piercing eyes glowed brightly.

Dr. Faker growled. "Duel Disk, set!" All of a sudden, the clothing over his left arm shredded apart, revealing a robotic arm that his card spaces emerged from, as well as his Deck.

"Whoa." Yuma said.

"D-Gazer, set!" An elaborate green tattoo D-Gazer formed both of his eyes, spreading into both his scleras and hooking to his pupils, making them glow red.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the Distributor's Augmented Reality: A dark grove, devoid of all other life.

"DUEL!"

**Faker LP:4000**

**Distributor LP:4000**

"You may have the first move, Doctor." The Distributor said.

Faker nodded. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Rosette Baryon, Shoukan!" Odd gas began to ripple into the field, some pink, some green. The gas morphed to look like an odd rose, but it still rippled.

**Rosette Baryon: Lv.4 DARK Psychic ATK:0/DEF:1000**

"Baryon…" Kaito and Jenaveve breathed.

"Hmm? Something seems… odd about that monster." The Distributor mused.

_'It reminds me of… my own Photon monsters…'_ Kaito thought.

Dr. Faker didn't respond. "Kaado ichi mai settei!" A facedown emerged. "Turn e-!"

"Hold it!" Haruto said angrily.

"What is it, Haruto?" Dr. Faker asked him.

"You owe me an answer to this." Haruto said. "Why did you try to pull me away from Nii-san?"

Dr. Faker hesitated at first, unsure if they would believe his answers. "…I never attempted to pull you from Kaito. When I heard about the power you had gained, I was worried. You wouldn't be able to control it, and it would've hurt you, Kaito, or anyone else. I told Mr. Heartland to bring both you and Kaito back here, so we could observe what is wrong with you and so you, Kaito, and Orbital would be safe."

Haruto's mouth opened slightly. He seemed surprised. "Tou-chan…"

"You believe him, Haruto?" Jenaveve asked.

"Y… Yeah. He sounds like the Tou-chan I knew." Haruto replied.

"Any other questions?" Faker asked half-heartedly. No response came, so he nodded. "Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" The Distributor drew his card. "Field Magic, **Crystal Zone**, hatsudo!" The field suddenly changed to look like an odd silver cave, an enormous amount of gleaming crystals adorning the edges.

_'This doesn't seem like something he'd use.'_ Yuma thought.

"Kaado ni mai settei." Two facedowns emerged. "Crystal Zone no kouka hatsudo! While this card is active, we can both activate Trap Cards that can treat themselves as monsters during the turn we place them facedown!" He snapped his fingers. "Such as these two! Continuous Traps, **Crystal Daruma**, hatsudo!" Both of his facedowns flipped up, and dark red crystals sprouted up from the ground. The crystals were then sliced across from nowhere, being carved into two daruma-like dolls. The crystals them gleamed.

**Crystal Daruma x2: Lv.3 DARK Rock ATK:0/DEF:1500**

"Crystal Daruma no kouka hatsudo. If I control multiple copies of Crystal Daruma, their Levels combine and become their new Levels." The gleaming of the crystals became brighter.

**Crystal Daruma x2: Lv.6**

"Continuous Magic, **Crystal Phoenix**, hatsudo! Since I control my two Crystal Darumas, I can activate this card, then Special Summon it in Defense Position as a monster!" Gleaming orange crystals sprouted up in front of the Magic Card and were carved into the shape of a bird with large wings. The crystal bird then kneeled down and crossed its wings in front of it.

**Crystal Phoenix: Lv.6 LIGHT Rock ATK:0/DEF:2500**

_'I don't like the look of this.'_ Yuma wondered.

"Any questions from the audience before I continue my move?" The Distributor asked.

"I do. You're supposed to be working for Dr. Faker. Why would you even bother to come to us?" Chris asked.

"It was simple. I knew about your father's friendship with Dr. Faker, so I used it to my advantage." The Distributor said. "He hated Dr. Faker for what he did, so I gave you Numbers to amplify your hate to turn him, and you, even further against him. Why? Because it worked." He ended with an evil chuckle.

"You sick man…" Byron growled. "Not even what Faker did was as evil as your actions!"

"I take those types of words as compliments. But now, I shall continue! Watashi wa Reberu Roku no Crystal Daruma ni tai de, Obarei!" His two dark red crystals turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "51" formed and flashed in orange, and the monster's sealed form emerged as a large prism with six rectangular edges and twelve triangular edges, six of each forming points on the ends. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Gojuuichi (Number 51)!" One rectangular edge flashed before opening, and a crystalline arm came out holding a sword of the same prismatic material. The edge directly opposite it opened to reveal another arm, this one holding a prismatic shield with the orange "51" engraved on it. The triangular edges directly below the arms opened to reveal two prismatic legs that touched the ground. "Kakuchūō (Prism King)... Kakuchon!" The top point of the prism fully opened, revealing a crystalline head with only vague features, but a nose could be seen. Two red eyes flashed on the front, then it took a stance, two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 51: Prism King Kakuchon: Rank 6 LIGHT Rock/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:600 2 Overlay Units**

"Numbers!" Yuma, Kotori, Astral, and Mia gasped.

The Distributor gave a single "Heh". "Kakuchon no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can inflict 600 damage to you for each Attribute on the field other than Kakuchon's LIGHT Attribute. Crystal Phoenix is LIGHT and Rosette Baryon is DARK, so that's 1200 damage!" Kakuchon held its shield out in front of it, which reflected yellow and purple light toward Faker, making him groan.

**Faker LP:2800**

**Number 51: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Kakuchon is unable to attack during a turn I activate his effect. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" A facedown emerged.

"The Distributor is actually Summoning Numbers now... What is he planning?" Astral wondered.

"But he could've just as easily attacked Faker's monster, as it has zero Attack Points." Mia stated. "I don't understand it!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Faker drew his card. "I release Rosette Baryon! Adobansu Shoukan!" The rose-like nebula evaporated. "Helix Baryon, Shoukan!" A new gas cloud formed in its place, being a combination of white, red, yellow, green, and purple, taking the overall shape of a DNA helix.

**Helix Baryon: Lv.12 LIGHT Psychic ATK:0/DEF:0**

"A Level 12 monster? But how?" Keegan wondered.

"Helix Baryon can be Advance Summoned by releasing a single Baryon monster." Faker explained. "Now, Helix Baryon, attack Kakuchū'ō Kakuchon!"

"There must be an effect in play. You aren't dumb enough to send a monster with zero Attack Points at me with nothing to back it up." The Distributor mused.

"You are correct. During the Battle Phase, Helix Baryon gains 1000 Attack Points for each card in my hand. I hold four, so Helix Baryon gains 4000 Attack Points!" All of the strands of the nebula's helix shape began to glow.

**Helix Baryon ATK:4000**

"Go, Helix Baryon! Suffocation Fumes!" The helix cloud became just a mess of gases that floated around Kakuchon. The crystalline monster suddenly began to corrode as the gases surrounded it. The rust faded soon, however, as Kakuchon was a Number, but backdraft from the gases went to the Distributor. The gases then returned to Faker's field and reformed their helix shape.

**Distributor LP:2600**

"Ngh! I will admit, that wasn't a half-bad move." The Distributor mused.

"My Deck is meant to battle the Numbers... I will accept no fate but victory against them." Faker said. "They have cursed our lives... and I will break this curse even if I must forfeit my life."

"Dr. Faker..." Kaito breathed. This wasn't the vile man he thought he was.

The man in question turned to the audience. "Ask. Tell me the answers you seek, and I will give them."

"I must ask now." Byron said, stepping forward. "You said you would break the curse that the Numbers have given us." Faker nodded. "Why? You were the one who released this curse onto us..." He held out his hand and clenched it. "...when you gave up both myself and Kazuma!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Rosette Baryon  
Level 4 DARK Psychic  
ATK:0/DEF:1000  
This face-up card you control gains 4 Levels for each "Rosette Baryon" in your Graveyard.

Helix Baryon  
Level 12 LIGHT Psychic  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Baryon" monster you control. Once per turn, if this card battles an opponent's monster: This card gains 1000 ATK for each card in your hand until the end of the Battle Phase.

Number 51: Prism King Kakuchon  
Rank 6 LIGHT Rock/Xyz  
ATK:2600/DEF:600  
2 Level 6 monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each face-up Attribute on the field, except this card's Attribute. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

Crystal Zone  
Field Spell Card  
Trap Cards that can Special Summon themselves as monsters can be activated during the turn they are Set.

Crystal Phoenix  
Continuous Spell Card  
Activate only if you control 2 or more Spell or Trap Cards that are monsters. Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Rock-Type/LIGHT/Level 6/ATK 0/DEF 2500). (This card is also still a Spell Card.)

Crystal Daruma  
Continuous Trap Card  
Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Rock-Type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 1500). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If you control multiple "Crystal Daruma": The Levels of all "Crystal Daruma" you control become equal to the combined Levels of all "Crystal Daruma" you control.

* * *

**Vile: Cliffhung you people yet again. You guys'll most likely be cliffhung throughout the story, so keep your eyes peeled. At any rate, if you guys like this chapter, leave a review for me, and I should have my next chapter pretty soon at the rate I'm going! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Chapter 3 is coming at ya, people! It's getting a little hard to word some of these revelations, but I'm trying my best. There are altered flashbacks from another episode, so PLEASE bear with me on these. At any rate, enjoy!**

**Note: For a better reference, Storm Gladiator has been renamed to "Number 5".**

* * *

Numbershot 99: No More Falsehood

Chapter 3

Yuma and Akari both gasped at what Byron had said. "Tou-chan... Dr. Faker made Tou-chan disappear...? And Kaa-chan too?"

Yuma glared at Faker. "Answer him! What happened to my Tou-chan?!"

Dr. Faker cringed at the mention of the Tsukumo man, his fists clenching. "It haunts me to this day... It was never supposed to happen." Byron and Yuma looked confused. "It happened five years ago... Kazuma contacted Byron and me about finding the portals to alternate dimensions. It was merely a side project for me, so I chose to aid him. Kazuma, Byron, and I pooled our research, believing there were twenty-one entrance points to these worlds and trying to pinpoint where the next one would be. But it didn't work."

"Yet Kazuma corrected us, revealing there were twenty-three." Byron said.

Faker nodded. "We finally tracked down where the gate was... but then, our lives changed forever."

*Flashback*

A younger Kazuma, Byron, and Faker entered a mysterious temple, but eventually came to a dead end. "I can't thank you enough for saving me back there, Kazuma." Faker told him.

"It was no trouble." Kazuma said.

As they walked, Faker looked around and noted some hieroglyphics on the ground, causing him to stall. Byron noticed this. "What are you doing, Faker?"

"Trying to read these hieroglyphics. They seem interesting." Faker told them. Kazuma and Byron were slightly ahead of him. Faker saw the hieroglyphics beneath their feet, and was able to translate them. "'When two souls are offered up... the door will... open'. Odd." All of a sudden, the hieroglyphics began to glow, and Kazuma and Byron glowed red.

"Nanda?!" Byron cried. All of a sudden, the two of them were covered with and shocked by red electricty. "AAAAAAGH!" The circular platform they were on rose up, taking them with it, stopping high above the ground.

"Kazuma! Byron!" Faker cried, horrified. Unfortunately for him, neither Kazuma nor Byron could hear him over the shocking.

The two men on the platform struggled to look at Dr. Faker. Through the red glow, it seemed to them that Faker was actually smiling at them, when he was actually looking at them in horror. "D-Dr. Faker... Why? Why are you doing this?!" Kazuma groaned. Faker tried to say something, but they still couldn't hear him.

All of a sudden, a red portal opened up behind them, beginning to pull them in. "Whaaaaaah!" Byron lost his footing and was pulled toward it, but Kazuma grabbed hold of his arm, holding onto him. "K-Kazuma!"

"There's... no way... I'm letting you get sucked in!" Kazuma groaned. However, he himself was being pulled in.

"But what about Mirai?! Akari?! Yuma?!" Byron cried. "Think about your family!"

"You have a family too, Byron! Chris, Marcus, Keegan!" Kazuma told him. "Hold on! Kattobingu, Byron!" He struggled harder.

However, it wasn't enough, as they were both pulled into the portal, falling through it. They couldn't hear him, but Faker heard everything they said, especially when Byron shouted angrily. "MARK MY WORDS, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, FAKER...!"

Faker was horrified. "No... NO!"

*End Flashback*

Dr. Faker was shuddering. "I've wanted to take it back ever since then... but I thought my friends were gone forever. Calling it an accident is an egregious understatement."

Byron was speechless. "Faker..." He breathed. "But... I survived. Wouldn't that mean that Kazuma survived as well?"

"I can only hope that he did, Byron. It would give me at least some more peace than I have knowing you are alive, yet my enemy." Faker said. "However... now I can explain what has happened to us... the Astral World's curse. After Kazuma and Byron were gone... I was able to enter the portal."

*Flashback*

Dr. Faker moved through the other dimension, the area around him looking as if it was permanently on fire. "Kazuma! Byron!" He called out, hoping to get a response from them. He did not.

**"So... you were the one who gave the sacrifices..."** A voice told him. **"How nice to meet you, hahahahahahaha!" **Faker turned and saw dark red energy materialize in front of him. The energy morphed until it became a humanoid figure with spiky hair, red eyes, and what looked like wings on its back.

"You... What have you done with them?!" Faker cried.

**"You offered them to me, so you could say they are gone."** The figure said with a chuckle. **"But I suppose I should humor you. As you have accessed this world... I can give you power that you could only dream of."** He held out a hand. **"What say you, human...?"**

Faker stared at the hand for a moment, then glared at the figure. "Keep your power, you monster!" He lunged forward and tried to punch the figure, which dodged. "Bring back my friends! Now, damn you!" He continued punching, but the figure continued to dodge lazily.

**"Oh, how foolish you are."** The figure said, grabbing his arm. **"Once you offer the sacrifices, I can't repay them. Not that I would even if I could, hahahahahahahahaha!"** Faker's eyes widened. **"However, I find your insolent attitude insulting, so you will depart this world."** The figure's face leaned closer to Faker's. **"...May the curse of the Astral World turn the lives of you and all you care about into Hell..."** An energy attack blasted Faker clean out of the portal and back into the temple. Another energy blast screamed out of the portal, out of the temple, even, before the portal finally closed.

*End Flashback*

"After that... our misfortunes began. Haruto exhibited his powers... his soul became lost... I was convinced that the curse was real." Faker said. "I decided to take my vengeance on the world that had cursed me and those I cared about, and that had taken my friends from their loved ones... I would destroy the Astral World."

**"That world... it doesn't sound like the Astral World."** Mia said, scared. **"What kind of monster could that be?"**

"I put Kaito under training to make him ready for my assault. When the Numbers were released into the world, Kaito's training was put to use as a Number Hunter, in order to power a weapon I had made to destroy the Astral World: The Sphere Field Cannon." Faker sighed. "But when part of Heartland Tower was destroyed, the main power source of the Cannon was destroyed as well, rendering it useless. But I will not give in. I will find a way to make the Astral World pay, and, if possible, get back Kazuma! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" A facedown emerged.

**Helix Baryon ATK:0**

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Continuous Magic, **Crystal Unicorn**, hatsudo! It can only be activated while I control Crystal Zone, but it Special Summons itself as a monster!" Light blue crystals sprouted from the ground and were carved into the shape of a horse with a horn on the front of its head.

**Crystal Unicorn: Lv.6 LIGHT Rock ATK:2200/DEF:0**

"Another Magic Card as a monster..." Akari breathed.

"Watashi wa Reberu Roku no Crystal Phoenix to, Crystal Unicorn de Obarei!" His two crystals turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. Another galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "05" formed and flashed in green, and the monster's sealed form emerged as a large black thundercloud. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Go (Number 5)!" From the top of the cloud, a hulking form began to emerge. It had a muscular torso clad in yellow and pink armor, with two large arms. The head had blue skin and stern eyes, clad in a helmet with the green "05" printed on it. Oddly, the armor resembled a Roman gladiator. "Storm Gladiator!" Nothing past the upper body formed from the cloud. The eyes snapped open, and the monster moved its arms out, causing a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder, two green Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 5: Storm Gladiator: Rank 6 WIND Thunder/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:2200 2 Overlay Units**

"Another Number!" Jenaveve gasped.

The Distributor smirked. "Kakuchon no kouka hatsudo! There are still two different Attributes aside from Kakuchon, so that's 1200 more damage!" This time, Kakuchon reflected yellow and green light at Faker, damaging him.

**Faker LP:1600**

"Storm Gladiator no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can return one card from both sides of the field to our hands!" An Overlay Unit moved in front of the monster, then he clapped his hands, absorbing the unit. "Return Tempest!" With a wave of his arms, the Number caused powerful winds to blow across the field, sweeping up Helix Baryon and the Distributor's facedown and sending them back to their hands. "Hahahahahaha... Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny, Distributor?!" Yuma growled.

"I'll take that as the question for my turn, Tsukumo." The man replied. "The fate of Kazuma Tsukumo is unknown... or so we all think. But the fact that Byron became warped from what he really is... doesn't that humor the possibility that the same thing could happen to him?"

"What do you mean?!" Yuma growled.

A grin came onto the Distributor's face, and a red aura formed over him. All of a sudden, a figure formed above him... a familiar one. **"Greetings... Dr. Faker."**

Faker stepped back in fear. "Y-YOU! You are the one... who cursed me!"

**"Oh, you're still hung up over my little curse?"** The figure said, bursting into maniacal laughter.

Astral gasped. **"That figure... It is just like what Shark described! ...Barian!"**

"Barian...?" Yuma and Kotori breathed.

The red figure looked over at them. "So, Shark told you all about me, eh? Well, perhaps you should know this: I am truly called Vector, not Barian."

"Astral World monster!" Faker growled at it. "You will pay for what you've done to us, and for what you've done to Kazuma!" He then looked at the Distributor. "And you! You told me about the Numbers and what they could do! Why are you aiding him?!"

The Distributor chuckled. "I haven't been aiding him. We've been aiding each other. I was once a pathetic soul who was on the brink of death... but Vector here found me floating around in his world. He gave me a new soul... one that was powerful. In exchange, he inhabits my body, allowing me to take him anywhere. It's a win-win, I think. My look might have changed, but it's a small price to pay."

Yuma stepped forward. "So if the person we're looking at isn't who you really are... then who ARE you?!"

Another chuckle came from the man. "You sure you want to know, Yuma? The truth is going to hurt, both you and Akari. Oh, if Kaa-chan was here right now, she would have a heart attack."

"'Kaa-chan'...?" Akari said.

"I've evolved from the man I used to be... I've surpassed my limits farther than I ever expected... And to think, I didn't even need my own Kattobingu in order to do it!"

"My own Kattobingu..." Yuma breathed, then he gasped, his eyes deathly wide. "No... you can't be!"

"Oh, but I am..." The Distributor's piercing blue eyes faded to red. "...Son."

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Number 5: Storm Gladiator  
Rank 6 WIND Thunder/Xyz  
ATK:2700/DEF:2200  
2 Level 6 monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls: Return those targets to the hand. If this card is destroyed by battle while it has Xyz Materials: Special Summon this card during your next Standby Phase and attach a number of monsters in your Graveyard equal to the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it was destroyed -1 to this card as Xyz Materials.

Crystal Unicorn  
Continuous Spell Card  
Activate only while you control a face-up "Crystal Zone". Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Rock-Type/LIGHT/Level 6/ATK 2200/DEF 0). (This card is also still a Spell Card.)

* * *

**Recording: VILE. EXE HAS STEPPED OUT BRIEFLY, BUT HAS A MESSAGE TO ALL VIEWERS: "IF YOU ALL LIKED THIS STORY, LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME!" PLEASE OBLIGE THIS MESSAGE IF YOU QUALIFY.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: I really had you guys on the ends of your seats with Chapter 3. Don't worry, I'm clearing up what's going on during this chapter. However, there's another shocking fact coming up in a future chapter. But stay in your seats until you see what happened. Anyhoo, enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Numbershot 99: No More Falsehood

Chapter 4

Yuma was as rigid as a statue, as was Akari. "No... T-Tou-chan...?" Yuma whimpered.

"Oh, you've finally caught on!" The Distributor said. "Yes, I am one and the same as your dear father: Kazuma Tsukumo!"

"Wh... Why... What happened to you?!" Akari cried.

The Distributor chuckled. "Vector, would you like to do the honors?"

**"Oh, would I ever!"** The energy being giggled. **"It's a very funny story, hahahahahahaha!"**

*Flashback* *Bolded Text is Vector Narrating*

The flaming form of Vector began to retreat back to where he came from. **"You weren't interested in my deal of power... I was hurt, truly. But as fortune would have it, I happened across something special."** His eyes widened as he saw a form float within the space of his world: A human man. Moving over, Vector examined the form. It was Kazuma, but his eyes were dull, soulless. **"This poor little sacrifice to me was all alone... his body without a soul. It was both sad and humorous at the same time, hahahahahahahahaha! But then, inspiration struck! This man was much more deserving of my deal for oh-so-selflessly being a sacrifice!"** Sticking his hand into the firey space of the world, Vector pulled out what looked like an orb of energy that both flared like fire and crackled like lightning. **"Take an orb of Barian World energy, an ambitious being, and a soulless human... a recipe for a brand-new soul!**" Merging with the energy orb, Vector's energy body flew up before infusing itself into Kazuma's body, causing his eyes to go bright blue. An orb of red energy covered him, lightning careening from it. **"The new soul I gave him changed him. His old appearance was rather tacky."** The red energy sphere receeded, revealing the Number Distributor's body in its place. **"From that point on, the man he was no longer existed!"** The new form's eyes shot open, their blue color piercing, and a laugh escaped him.

*End Flashback*

"This new soul gives me power I could only imagine before." The Distributor said, his eyes back to their blue color. "My exposure to the Astral World combined with Vector's Barian World energy allows me to act as a medium between them! The Numbers I send out that corrupt on contact were all a result of Vector's power."

"Wait... BARIAN World?" Dr. Faker cried. "But... the Astral World curse..."

**"All a lie masterminded by me! I am in no way part of the Astral World!"** Vector giggled. **"I knew you'd fall for it and go after that world! The powers held by your younger boy? Supplied in full by me!"** Haruto gasped.

*Flashback* *Bold Text is Vector Narrating*

Dr. Faker was blasted out of the portal to the Barian World. **"To make my 'curse' seem real, I sent out a special portion of Barian power."** Another energy blast was clean out of the temple before the portal closed. **"I got a glimpse of your memories, so I picked the perfect target: Your young one."** The energy blast made it to a small villa in the middle of a grassland, going through the building and striking the napping Haruto, Kaito nowhere to be found. It didn't seem to affect him. **"All it took was a little time for the powers to show themselves."** Haruto's latent power began to blossom.

*End Flashback*

**"I knew you'd be too much of a worrier to just let it go, hahahahahahahaha!"** Vector laughed. ** "And I predicted correctly: You blamed ALL your troubles on the Astral World!"**

"And when the Numbers came to us, I added fuel to your fire against the Astral World!" The Distributor grinned.

*Flashback*

"Dr. Faker-sama, someone is here to see you." Mr. Heartland said over an intercom.

"I'm not in the mood for visitors... but I will humor this one. Send them in." Faker said.

Mr. Heartland gestured to someone off-screen, and the Number Distributor walked in. "Greetings, Dr. Faker-san."

"Who are you?" Faker asked.

"If it isn't too much to ask, I would like my identity to remain anonymous for a while. You can just refer to me as 'a sympathetic ally'." The man said.

"What sympathy could you possibly offer me?" Dr. Faker asked, skeptical.

"...I have heard of your son's condition." The Distributor said, making Faker gasp. "And I feel I know what the cause is." He held up a card: Number 71: Black Hole Gate. "This is one of the 100 Numbers. I'm not sure what they are, but when I touched it, this card tried to possess me. The energy they possess is clearly not of this world."

"Otherworldy energy... what does this have to do with Haruto?" Faker asked.

"I have seen the readings of Haruto's odd powers. They have the same readings as this Number card." The Distributor said. "It is possible that these Numbers, whatever they are, are related to Haruto's condition in some way."

Faker gasped, speechless for a moment. All of a sudden, his fist clenched. "Astral World bastards!" Mr. Heartland and the Distributor jumped at Faker's outburst. "It wasn't enough that they curse me... now they curse others! I will not stand for this! Mr. Heartland!" The green-haired man turned to him. "Tell Kaito of his new mission: Locate and retrieve ALL 100 Numbers!"

"Right away, Dr. Faker-sama." Mr. Heartland said. "I ask your permission to use your technological resources to create a required method of retrieval."

"Permission granted! Go!" Dr. Faker said, getting a salute from Mr. Heartland, who left. "And you..." The Distributor looked at him. "I will have to repay you someday."

"The pleasure of this was all mine, Dr. Faker-san. I wish you luck." The man replied.

*End Flashback*

"Hook, line, and sinker. That describes you and everyone else caught in the hunt for the Numbers." The Distributor said. "It's so amusing, ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"RAAAAAAAAHH!" Yuma's voice suddenly roared. The Distributor looked in his direction, seeing Yuma trying to thrash his way at him, being held back by Kaito.

"Hold on, Yuma!" Kaito cried.

"You turned my Tou-chan into a puppet, you monster!" Yuma roared to Vector. "When I get my hands on you, you're DEAD!"

Vector burst out laughing. **"You've certainly raised one hilarious child, Kazuma, hahahahahahaha!"**

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Yuma yelled, absolutely pissed.

"Stand down, Yuma!" Faker suddenly yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Eh?" Yuma asked.

"This monster has ruined our lives... but I am the cause of it." The blonde man said. "However, I will right what I have wronged!" His face was a mix of determination and anger. "I will defeat this fiend and get my friend back! Trap Card, **Baryon Radiation**, hatsudo!" One of his facedowns flipped up. "By discarding my Helix Baryon from my hand, I can prevent your Storm Gladiator from attacking this turn!" The DNA-like gas cloud wafted back onto the field and dissipated into its gases, surrounding Storm Gladiator and causing its body to perform an action similar to rusting, rendering it immobile.

"You're certainly bringing the Kattobingu, aren't you, Faker?" The Distributor mused.

"The man that Vector has turned you into... has NO right to use his teachings!" Faker said.

"Whatever you say. It's not like I NEED Kattobingu to finish YOU! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" The facedown that Storm Gladiator blew away re-emerged onto his field.

"Watashi no turn... DRAW!" Faker drew his card. "Trap Card, **Baryon Emission**, hatsudo! By discarding a Baryon monster from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Baryon from my Deck. I discard my second Rosette Baryon from my hand..." He sent his card. "...to call forth my THIRD Rosette Baryon!" Another rose-like nebula appeared on the field.

**Rosette Baryon: Lv.4 DARK Psychic ATK:0/DEF:1000**

"Rosette Baryon no kouka hatsudo! While it is face-up, this card gains 4 Levels for each other Rosette Baryon in my Graveyard. I have two at the moment, so my current Rosette gains 8 Levels!" The rose nebula tripled in size.

**Rosette Baryon: Lv.12**

"Hourglass Baryon, Shoukan!" Another nebula appeared, though this one looked more like its namesake: An hourglass, having yellow sand.

**Hourglass Baryon: Lv.1 LIGHT Psychic ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Hourglass Baryon no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can select a Baryon monster in my Graveyard, and Hourglass Baryon's Level becomes equal to that monster's Level! I select my Level 12 Helix Baryon!" Hourglass Baryon suddenly grew to Helix Baryon's maximum size.

**Hourglass Baryon: Lv.12**

Byron let out a breath. "Two Level 12 monsters…"

Faker closed his eyes. "Feel the wrath of the chaos you desired… you monster!" He shot his eyes open and thrust his arm up. "Watashi wa… Reberu Juuni no Rosette Baryon to, Hourglass Baryon de… OBAREI!" His two monsters turned fully purple (Rosette) and yellow (Hourglass) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal tore open in the sky, and his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" A burst of yellow light erupted from the portal.

"N-Nanda?" The Distributor asked. "I don't have this sort of Summon on my record from you!"

Faker placed his right hand forward, his fingers oriented like a claw. Then, orbs of yellow liquid began to form from nowhere, gathering over his hand and becoming a large orb of the liquid. Eventually, when the orb was big enough, the liquid turned white and morphed into a solid shape: An odd white ornament with edges that corresponded with Faker's claw-oriented hand, but it was much larger than his hand. Faker moved his hand so the palm was facing the Distributor, showing a red diamond on the end that all four claw-like edges connected to. Kaito gasped. "That figure…"

"Kai-chan?" Jenaveve wondered.

"That figure is just like the sealed form of my monster… Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" He cried.

Faker narrowed his eyes before thrusting his hand to the sky with a yell, the ornament soaring toward the portal. "Kōrinseyo… Waga tamashi (Descend… My very soul)!" The ornament flew into the portal, and a massive burst of multicolored light erupted. Faker let out a loud yell as something glowed white on his chest: Two digits. "NANBAAZU… KYUUJUUKYUU (Number 99)!"

The number "99" formed and flashed in white, but instead of a sealed form emerging, a massive explosion of yellow nebulaic gases erupted in a black area. All of a sudden, the gases quick-changed to sloshing yellow liquid, identical to the liquid that formed the ornament. Then, patches of black armor began to frame part of the liquid, giving it a stable form. "The galaxy that contains the material world!" The combination of liquid and armor formed a large torso with a white figure in the center, the figure having four spikes that pointed upward. The parts not covered by armor were the left shoulder and part of the left chest and the right side of the pelvis (effectively making a band of armor from right shoulder to left pelvis), leaving the liquid exposed. There was an empty slot for a head. "Become the envoy of order and drive away the havoc!" The liquid extended past the left shoulder, forming a large left arm that ended in a savage dragon head, a patch of black armor with four ridges on the top (looking similar to knuckles) containing its white eyes, its teeth being white "ice". The right arm, conversely, was formed from the solid black scales, ending in another dragonic head with the same armor-plated head and icy teeth. Two dragonic feet formed from the liquid and armor, the left foot being solid plating and the right foot being exposed liquid, but both had white icy claws on the ends. "The incarnation of all matter!" A few armor scales began to form a tail, but instead of armor or liquid, the tail was formed solely from dark yellow nebulaic gases, only a few armor patches framing it to show the tail shape. White ice spires extended from its back, and the spaces were filled in by the same dark yellow gases, forming bat-like wings. Finally, the dark yellow gases rose from the empty head slot to take the shape of the main head of the huge three-headed dragon, gaining its own black four-ridged head plate and icy teeth, but this time, the eyes were yellow, and the white "99" glowed on the helmet. "GALAXY-EYES… BARYON DRAGON!" With a powerful glow of its eyes, the enormous dragon roared with all three of its heads, a powerful yellow aura surrounding it, two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 99: Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon: Rank 12 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK:4500/DEF:3000 2 Overlay Units**

"Numbers!" Yuma gasped.

"A Rank 12 monster…" Byron breathed.

"G… Galaxy-Eyes…?" Kaito was dumbfounded.

"Bakana… You are supposed to despise the Numbers… You were not supposed to actually USE them!" The Distributor cried, his eyes wide. "This was not in the plan!"

"This Number reflects what I desire: To stop the Numbers, and stop whatever else tries to keep me from doing so!" Faker told him, his body glowing yellow. "Prepare to fall by my Number's fangs, Vector!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Hourglass Baryon  
Level 1 LIGHT Psychic  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
During your Main Phase, you can target 1 "Baryon" monster in your Graveyard: This card's Level becomes the same as the target's Level. (TCG/OCG: Cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a Rank 12 Xyz Monster.)

Baryon Radiation  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only during your opponent's Main Phase 1. Discard 1 "Baryon" monster from your hand to target 1 monster your opponent controls: It cannot attack this turn.

Baryon Emission  
Normal Trap Card  
Discard 1 "Baryon" monster from your hand: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below "Baryon" monster from your Deck in Attack Position.

* * *

**Vile: The Number of the fic has appeared, and it seems that the Distributor and Vector are in trouble. ...Or are they? The Duel is really heating up now. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I'll post No. 99's stats next chapter. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: This Numbershot is winding down, but as it does, the truth continues to be revealed. I hope I'm not getting too farfetched with this. What am I saying, I run this universe! XD Anyhoo, let's get back into this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 99: No More Falsehood

Chapter 5

The enormous dragon with heads on its arms stood imposingly over the two Numbers that the Distributor had, all three heads looking hungry.

**Number 99: Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon: Rank 12 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK:4500/DEF:3000 2 Overlay Units**

"Feel the penance come for you!" Faker declared. "Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon, attack Storm Gladiator!" All three heads pointed toward the cloud-riding Thunder-Type, their mouths opening and gathering energy. "Hametsu no Baryon… STREAM (Baryon Stream of Destruction)!" All three heads fired a different blast: The solid head fired a stream of white ice, the liquid fired a stream of yellow liquid, and the gas head fired a stream of dark yellow nebulaic gases. The three streams collided and formed into one, striking Storm Gladiator with their combined force and obliterating it.

"Rgh… Grrr!" The Distributor growled, shielding his face.

**Distributor LP:800**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Faker's facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" The Distributor drew his card. "You've stepped out of your role in this plan, Dr. Faker. Therefore, it's time I removed you from all of this! Continuous Magic, **Crystal Dragon**, hatsudo! Because you control an Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon this card as a monster!" Dark green crystals sprouted up from the ground before being carved into the shape of a dragon.

**Crystal Dragon: Lv.6 LIGHT Rock ATK:2100/DEF:1500**

"Magic Card, **Crystal Gift**, hatsudo! If I control a Magic or Trap Card that is treated as a monster, I can draw cards equal to half that monster's Level. Crystal Dragon is Level 6, so I may draw three cards!" He drew his cards. "Magic Card, **Crystal Mining**, hatsudo. This card allows me to add 2 Trap Cards from my Graveyard to my hand that can be treated as Level 4 or below monsters." He added his two Crystal Darumas to his hand. "Kaado ni mai settei." He placed those cards facedown. "Crystal Zone no kouka hatsudo! Continuous Traps, Crystal Daruma ni tai de, hatsudo!" His two crystallized dolls re-emerged, gaining power from each other.

**Crystal Daruma x2: Lv.6 (due to effect, originally Lv.3) DARK Rock ATK:0/DEF:1500**

Yuma and Kotori gasped. "Three Level 6 monsters! He's going for it!" Yuma cried.

"The monster that seals the Numbers…!" Kotori cried, holding Yuma's arm tightly.

"Watashi wa… Reberu Roku no Crystal Dragon to, Crystal Daruma ni tai de… OBAREI!" His three monsters turned fully purple (the Darumas) and yellow (Dragon) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal started to form, but it turned pitch-black and unstable as the three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" The portal rattled violently. "EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" Streams of black light shot out of the portal, which converged to form the torso. The arms and legs formed from the light, and the white armor emerged from it, the slashed-out Number digits forming on the chest. "Bane of the dark cards of desire… a monster darker than any of them could be!" The head formed, growing the horns on its helmet and flashing its yellow eye. "Photon Number DESTROYER!" The massive beast roared loudly, the black light that made its body becoming more solid, three yellow Overlay Units orbiting the monster.

**Photon Number Destroyer: Rank 6 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz ATK:3300/DEF:2200 3 Overlay Unit**

"Your Number could not hope to match my own in terms of power. This is the TRUE bane of the Numbers!" The Distributor said. "Equip Magic, **Crystal Force**, hatsudo! This card grants my Photon Number Destroyer 700 Attack Points for each Magic or Trap Card attached to it as an Xyz Material!" All of a sudden, dark red and dark green crystals began to grow on the massive fiend's body.

**Photon Number Destroyer ATK:5400**

"And now, to wipe you out! Photon Number Destroyer no kouka hatsudo! Utilizing an Overlay Unit, I will seal your Number's effects and prevent it from attacking!" One of the yellow Overlay Units was about to be absorbed.

"The only monster that will be sealed is the fiend you control!" Dr. Faker declared. "Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon no kouka hatsudo! When an Xyz Monster uses an Overlay Unit for an effect, I can detach an Overlay Unit from my dragon to negate the effect!" Baryon Dragon absorbed the Overlay Unit into its gas head, then its solid head fired a white icy blast that encased the Overlay Unit that Destroyer was about to use in ice.

**Number 99: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Shimata!" The Distributor cursed.

"And now, the Overlay Unit I sealed is attached to Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon!" The frozen Overlay Unit was inhaled by the liquid head, coming out of its liquid and orbiting the dragon.

**Number 99: 2 Overlay Units**

**Photon Number Destroyer ATK:4700 2 Overlay Units**

"Each time Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon absorbs an Overlay Unit, not only do its Attack and Defense Points increase by 800, but you receive 800 points of damage!" The liquid body bubbled violently, then the gas head expelled a jetstream of yellow gases.

The Distributor freaked. "Counter Trap, **Crystal Remedy**, hatsudo! By banishing my Crystal Unicorn from my Graveyard, I can change the damage into Life Point recovery!" The light blue crystal being jumped in front of the jetstream and took the damage, changing the gases to blue and causing them to heal the Distributor instead.

**Number 99 ATK:5300/DEF:3800**

**Distributor LP:1600**

"C… Curses…" The Distributor growled. "How is this possible…? I can understand a Chaos Number surpassing my Destroyer… but a mere NORMAL Number?!"

**"It appears that this man is smarter than I thought. His Number is meant to cover all powerful threats that are in Xyz Monster form."** Vector mused. **"…This will be so funny when you make that monster fall! Hahahahahahahahaha!"**

"I don't see why you're so confident, Vector! I'm done to just THIS!" He growled, looking at his last card. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" The facedown card emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Faker drew his card. "I have what is needed now! Magic Card, **Baryon Absorption**, hatsudo! By banishing a Baryon monster from my Graveyard, another Baryon monster I control gains 200 Attack Points for each Level it had until the End Phase! I banish my Level 12 Helix Baryon!" The DNA-strand nebula appeared on the field, but the gas head of Number 99 inhaled it, fusing its gases with it.

**Number 99 ATK:7700**

"Yatta! That's more than enough Attack Points to defeat him!" Keegan chirped.

"Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon… ATTACK!" Faker ordered. "Hametsu no Baryon… STREAM!" All three heads of the dragon launched their respective attacks, combining into one stream and barreling toward the Destroyer.

"Come on, destroy it!" Kaito cheered.

"Shimata… do I have enough Life Points to survive this?!" The Distributor cried.

**"Of course you do, fool! Do the math!"** Vector said, moving toward his D-Pad. **"Trap Card, Half Unbreak, hatsudo!"** The facedown flipped up, sending a wave of bubbles forward, one of them covering Destroyer. **"This card prevents Photon Number Destroyer from being destroyed by battle, and reduces the Battle Damage by half!"** The combined attack struck the bubble, but didn't pierce it, only blowing streams of the attack in all directions.

**Distributor LP:100**

"Kuso! He was so close!" Haruto groaned.

**"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You can't destroy us that easily, fool!"** Vector laughed. **"We've grown with our powers and strategies ever since we were defeated by the Tsukumo boy and the Kamishiro boy!"**

"Shark faced him as well…?" Marcus breathed.

The Distributor let out a breath. "Yes… perhaps I was worried when I shouldn't have been." He said. "It's going to take more than your dragon to stop us."

"Bold words, Vector… You almost sounded like Kazuma at that point." Dr. Faker said. "But you have killed Kazuma… and replaced him with… THIS. Therefore, I have no intention of showing you any mercy! Turn end!"

**Number 99 ATK:5300**

The Distributor went to draw. "Blast… To think I would end up in a situation where everything came down to one draw. Perhaps I really am turning into Kazuma."

Vector's laugh got his attention. **"Oh, your skills now are leagues beyond the skills you had before! Observe!"** The Distributor's right hand was radiating red darkness. **"Show them, Kazuma… Show them what TRUE power is, hahahahahahahahaha!"**

An evil grin crossed the Distributor's face. "With absolute pleasure, Vector! Watashi no turn!" As soon as his fingers touched his Deck, his top card was covered by the red darkness. "DRAW!" A dark red streak came from the card, and when he turned it over, the darkness receded to reveal the card's image. "Excellent… Ultimately EXCELLENT! Hahahahahahahahaha!" He turned his grin to Faker. "It is time you learned the fate of those who cross me… a fate that Tsukumo somehow averted!"

"He can't mean…!" Yuma breathed.

"You, however… will not be so lucky!" The Distributor's card began to glow ominously. "Behold the power of the Number Distributor, ally of Vector of the Barian World!" He held his card high. "**Rank-Up Magic, Barian's Heart**, HATSUDO!" Red lightning careened from the card.

"Barian's Heart?!" Kaito gasped.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Barian's Heart allows the Number Distributor to target one Xyz Monster he controls and use it to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster with a Rank higher by 1, using the original monster as an Overlay Unit!" Vector jeered.

The Distributor's eyes glowed harshly. "Watashi wa Ranku Roku no Photon Number Destroyer de, Obarei Netwaaku sai kochiku (With the Rank 6 Photon Number Destroyer, I rebuild the Overlay Network)!" Photon Number Destroyer turned fully yellow and spiraled into the air, entering a cloud tunnel in the sky. All of a sudden, a massive burst of dark lights erupted from it. "CHAOS… XYZ… CHANGE!"

In a dark area, red lightning suddenly crackled within what appeared to be a glass sphere, striking something within it. Whatever it was, it was curled up, but it had two eyes, which shot open in horror, glowing red. Then… "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" An ear-piercing scream erupted from it. Female.

"W-What was that?!" Jenaveve cried.

As the screams continued, red Photon light began to converge around it. The light took the form of a massive torso, spreading down to form huge legs. "With the power of the Barian World's strongest warrior… I will stop your heart and cancel your life!" Then, black armor formed from the red light, covering the torso and legs, giving the legs three sharp armored claws. From its backside, a long and large tail formed out of red Photon light, splitting in two and moving back toward the front, armor plating lining the tail. When the ends of the two tail halves were right next to the new monster, a large amount of red Photon light swelled up on the ends, gaining armor plating to make their form and allow them to open, showing that the masses were large clawed hands connected to the ends of the tail halves. Finally, the red light created the head, which looked very similar to the helmet of Photon Number Destroyer, but six horns formed on this one, three on each side: One set pointed up, one set pointed back, and one set pointed forward. "PHOTON… FUTURE… DESTROYER!" Three red eyes opened on the helmet as a grunt was heard, then the metal somehow opened to reveal a red mouth within, the opening of the metal looking like sharp teeth. In the torso, the red light receded partially, allowing the glass sphere and the future within to be seen. A loud roar came from the being as red lightning flashed around it, three yellow Overlay Units circling it.

**Photon Future Destroyer: Rank 7 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz ATK:4200/DEF:3500 3 Overlay Units**

"N… Nandare…?" Chris breathed.

"The light of that monster… it is that of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito said.

"The power of this monster is unparalleled… No Number can withstand what it can do!" The Distributor said. "And because it has been Summoned by Barian's Heart, I can choose one Xyz Monster you control and strip it of its Overlay Units, banishing them!" Red lightning crackled within the glass sphere within the monster.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The figure within screamed again. Then, the red lightning shot from the center and struck both of Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon's Overlay Units, obliterating them.

**Number 99: 0 Overlay Units**

"Shimata!" Dr. Faker cried.

**"That scream… it's horrifying!"** Mia breathed.

"What could be making it?" Kotori wondered.

"Wait… that thing in the center!" Akari said, pointing at the monster. The figure inside moved slightly. A small groan was heard. "It's coming from there!"

"Oh, you mean my monster's new power source?" The Distributor mused.

"Power source? It looks like that thing's… alive." Yuma said. "Astral, can you see what it is?"

**"I'll try."** He said, floating toward the new monster. Peering inside the sphere, he saw that it was actually human, though it was shadowed. **"Nani…?"**

"…Help…"

Astral gasped with wide eyes, looking around before looking back at the figure. **"Was… Was that you?"** The figure's head rattled as it weakly moved up to look at him. Through the shadow, Astral could see agonized female features on the face, but her eyes were glowing red. Astral gasped again. **"You are…!"**

The woman's voice reflected the agony on her face. "…Help… me…"

Astral retreated back to Yuma's side and glared at Vector. **"Taking Kazuma was not enough for you… so you imprison this soul?!"**

**"Oh, so you know this power source?"** Vector asked, laughing afterwards.

"Astral… do you know what that is?" Yuma asked.

**"Worse, Yuma. I know WHO it is."** The spirit replied, looking back at the figure. **"I have seen the photo in your house. Vector has not only taken control of Kazuma… but the power source for his monster… is Mirai!"**

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Number 99: Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon  
Rank 12 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz  
ATK:4500/DEF:3000  
2 Level 12 monsters  
This card cannot be selected as an attack target while it has Xyz Materials attached to it. When your opponent detaches at least 1 Xyz Material from an Xyz Monster they control to activate that card's effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Negate that effect and attach all Xyz Materials detached for that effect to this card. For each Xyz Material attached to this card by this effect: This card gains 800 ATK and DEF, and your opponent takes 800 damage.

Photon Number Destroyer  
Rank 6 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:3300/DEF:2200  
3 Level 6 monsters  
Anime: This card is not treated as a "Number" monster. If your opponent controls a face-up "Number" Xyz Monster: The Xyz Summon of this card cannot be negated. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Face-up "Number" Xyz Monsters cannot attack, and their effects are negated, until your opponent's next End Phase. Once per turn, if this card destroys a "Number" Xyz Monster by battle: You can target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster your opponent controls and attack it with this card.  
OCG/TCG: If your opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster, the Xyz Summon of this card cannot be negated. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Face-up Xyz Monsters (except this card) cannot attack or activate their effects until your opponent's next End Phase.

Crystal Dragon  
Continuous Spell Card  
Activate only if your opponent controls an Xyz Monster. Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Rock-Type/LIGHT/Level 6/ATK 2100/DEF 1500). (This card is also still a Spell Card.)

Crystal Gift  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Spell or Trap Card you control that is treated as a monster: Draw cards equal to half its Level (rounded down).

Crystal Mining  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 2 Trap Cards in your Graveyard that can be treated as Level 4 or below monsters: Add those targets to your hand.

Crystal Force  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to an Xyz Monster. It gains 700 ATK for each Spell or Trap Card attached to it as an Xyz Material.

Baryon Absorption  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish 1 "Baryon" monster from your Graveyard to target 1 monster you control: It gains ATK equal to the banished monster's Level x 200 until the End Phase.

Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Heart  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster with the same Type and Attribute as the target, and 1 Rank higher than that target, using the target as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on the new Xyz Monster) [TCG/OCG: Original Xyz Monster be a "Number", and the new Xyz must be a "Chaos Xyz"]. If that monster battles an opponent's monster, negate the effects that would prevent monsters from being destroyed by battle. When that monster is Special Summoned, you can target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls that has a Xyz Material; banish all the Xyz Materials from the target. A player whose Life Points is reduced to zero through a battle involving that monster loses their life. (The last line does not exist in the TCG/OCG card.)

Crystal Remedy  
Counter Trap Card  
If you would take damage: Banish 1 Spell or Trap Card that can be treated as a monster with equal to or higher ATK to the damage you would take from your Graveyard: Gain that amount of Life Points instead.

* * *

**Recording: VILE. EXE HAS STEPPED OUT BRIEFLY, BUT HAS A MESSAGE TO ALL VIEWERS: "IF YOU ALL LIKED THIS STORY, LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME!" PLEASE OBLIGE THIS MESSAGE IF YOU QUALIFY.  
**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: Well, everyone, this is it: The final chapter of this revealing Numbershot. The ending's not gonna be good, but sacrifices have to be made for progress. At any rate, enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 99: No More Falsehood

Chapter 6

Yuma's irises and pupils seemed to shrink upon hearing Astral's words. "K… Kaa-chan… That monster is… being powered by Kaa-chan?!" He whimpered, looking back at Photon Future Destroyer.

"I suppose the secret is out!" The Distributor said, snapping his fingers. The shadows around the figure receded, showing that was, indeed, Yuma's mother, Mirai Tsukumo. Her face was one of agony soullessness, her eyes glowing and having bags under them.

"K-Kaa-chan!" Yuma and Akari cried.

"Mirai… Vector trapped you as well…?" Dr. Faker breathed.

Another laugh escaped Vector. **"That's a funny tale as well! Even more hilarious than Kazuma's story!"**

*Flashback*

The Distributor, Vector within him, wandered within the Barian World. "We've spent three years roaming here pointlessly! Why am I letting you inhabit my body again?" He growled.

**"I gave you your soul, fool! You carry me within you as payment!"** Vector said. **"I'm certain a gate will open soon! I can feel it, hahahahahahahaha!"**

"You've been saying that for months!" The Distributor said, annoyed. All of a sudden, he heard a warped ripping noise. "Nani?"

**"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeh ee! Over there!" **Vector directed the man to a portal that was suddenly ripped open in the Barian space. **"There's your way out! Go!"** Grinning, the Distributor headed toward the portal and leapt through, landing on the ground in the human world.

He stood up and looked around. "Hmm… the gate must have appeared in a different area than before."

"Wh-Who are you?!" A female voice cried. Raising an eyebrow, the Distributor turned around, coming face-to-face with a woman with red eyes and long orange hair. She looked rather spooked.

"Hmm?" The Distributor mused. He didn't know this woman at first, but then the memories of his new soul's body kicked in. "Oh… so that's who you are." A smirk appeared on his face.

"You… You know me?" The woman asked. "Just who are you?"

The man chuckled. "Oh, I believe you know who I am…" Red energy coated his hands, an image of Vector appearing behind him. "Honey!" As Mirai gasped, the man fired a cloud of red energy that covered her body, trapping her.

Red lightning struck across her body, causing her intense pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mirai shrieked. "ANATAAAAAAAAA!"

"Anata's no longer here, Mirai!" The Distributor mused as the energy began to obscure her from view. "I'll tell Yuma you died a hero! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The energy complete covered Mirai, shrinking with her and ending up in the form of a card, which the Distributor grabbed: Photon Number Destroyer. Another evil laugh escaped the Distributor's mouth.

*End Flashback*

"Perhaps I shouldn't have told her that I'd say she died a hero." The Distributor mused, looking at his monster. "If she wasn't alive, she couldn't power my ultimate monster! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Yuma's teeth were gritting. "I swear I'll grind you into red bean paste if I ever get my hands on you, you son of a bitch!" He shouted at Vector.

**"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Your fury only makes me laugh, young one!"** Vector jeered. **"Distributor, why don't we add a little misery to Kaito's life?!"** Kaito gasped.

"Oh, there's an idea!" The Distributor mused. "You see, Kaito, if a monster is Summoned through the effect of Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Heart, it induces a similar effect to another card of mine known as Number Bond, ending the life of any Duelist whose Life Points are reduced to zero by a battle from it!"

"Nani?!" Kaito gasped.

"Tou-chan!" Haruto cried.

"Your monster doesn't have enough power to cause such damage!" Dr. Faker told him. "Under these circumstances, it will be your life that ends!"

**Number 99 ATK:4500**

**Photon Future Destroyer ATK:4200**

The Distributor chuckled darkly. "You honestly have no idea what you're DEALING WITH! Photon Future Destroyer no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can reduce the Attack Points of all Number monsters on the field to zero!" An Overlay Unit was absorbed into the glass sphere that contained Mirai, causing the red lightning to start up again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mirai shrieked as the lightning struck her.

"STOP! Stop hurting her!" Akari cried.

"Pain is mandatory in life, Akari! You can't stop it once it occurs!" The Distributor laughed. With a loud roar, Photon Future Destroyer let out a surge of red lightning across the whole field. Prism King Kakuchon was struck right through the chest with the lightning, leaving a gaping hole. However, Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon was struck down with powerful force, slamming on the ground with a pained roar.

**Photon Future Destroyer: 2 Overlay Units**

**Number 51 ATK:0**

**Number 99 ATK:0**

"B… Bakana…" Dr. Faker whimpered, his eyes deathly wide.

"Faker!" Byron cried.

"GAME OVER, FAKER!" The Distributor yelled, his eyes manic. "Photon Future Destroyer… OBLITERATE HIM!" Red lightning crackled across the huge monster's body, being conducted to its tail, branching down them and being conducted to the hands. When the hands were charged, they moved up to its head and conducted the lightning to it, making the eyes glow harshly. "FUTURE… CANCELING… STREAM!" With a roar, the helmet mouth opened and fired a HUGE red laser covered with red lightning that barreled toward the downed dragon. Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon could only look up weakly before it was completely obliterated by the laser, its pained roar echoing as it was reduced to nothing.

"NO!" Dr. Faker cried. Then, out of nowhere, a stray bolt of lightning shot out from ground zero, barreling right toward him. It was solid, and it pierced him right through the chest, making his eyes go dull.

Kaito's eyes went deathly wide. "TOU-SAN!" He cried. The lightning around the field finally ceased, then Faker limply fell over backwards, landing on the ground.

**Distributor LP:100**

**Faker:0 – LOSER**

"Hahahahaha… Ahahahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Distributor laughed as the Augmented Reality began to vanish. "Your future has just, been, destroyed." Photon Future Destroyer roared before being covered with red energy, being reduced to Photon Number Destroyer before it vanished with the Augmented Reality.

"Tou-chan!" Haruto cried, rushing to Dr. Faker's side, followed by the others. Dr. Faker appeared to still be alive, but his wound was grisly. He was groaning weakly. Haruto fell to his knees beside him, his eyes tearing. "Tou-chan…"

Kaito was rigid. "T… Tou-san…" He breathed.

"Uhh…" The man groaned. "Kaito…" Kaito gasped. Faker slowly turned to look at him. "Gomen-nasai… for everything… I never wanted you… or anyone… to suffer…" He looked at Byron. "I cannot take back what I did, Byron… and I cannot be forgiven… but I have peace knowing you are alive…"

"Dr. Faker…" Byron breathed, fearful. "You are not the monster I believed… You were as much a victim…"

"And Yuma… Akari…" Faker groaned. "It is… up to you… You must save… Kazuma and Mirai…"

"You aren't dead yet?" The Distributor said, annoyed. "Vector, was Barian's Heart defective?"

**"It was probably a bad trajectory."** Vector replied.

"Kaito… I trust you with this…" Faker weakly held out Number 99. "Use it… to defeat Vector… Make him pay… for everything he did to us…"

Kaito shakily took the card from him. His eyes were beginning to tear. "I will protect it with all my soul."

Faker allowed a small smile. "I have tried to save us… and failed. Please… don't let me die in vain…" His eyes closed slowly with a final groan.

Haruto gasped. "Tou-chan? Tou-chan, no!" He began shaking Faker's body, frantic. Tears were streaming down his face. "Please, please wake up!" Faker did not wake up or even move.

"Haruto… stop." Kaito said. "Let him go. He gave his life to try and aid us."

The younger boy was shaking. "Tou-chan…" He whimpered. The dam broke and he began crying loudly, leaning over his father's dead body. Yuma and Kotori held onto each other tightly, Akari placing her hands on their shoulders. Kaito knelt down and hugged his brother, Haruto turning to cry into his chest. Kaito began to cry as well. "Gomen-nasai, Nii-san… I shouldn't have gone with you…"

"Don't apologize, Haruto…" Kaito breathed. Jenaveve knelt down and hugged the two of them.

The Arclights, however, turned their attention to the Distributor. "You monster… You forced Kazuma to murder his own friend! Have you no conscience?!" Byron growled

**"Conscience? I don't even know what that word means, ahahahahahahahahaha!"** Vector laughed. **"The outcomes when you face me are life and death!"**

"You should be lucky I didn't kill your middle son after he failed me the most recent time!" The Distributor said cockily, making Marcus glare.

Kaito slowly stood up, Haruto still clinging to him, and turned around, glaring at the Distributor, not bothering to wipe his tears. "You… I will make you pay this… for EVERYTHING you've put us through!"

"That's a line I've heard multiple times… and a line that no one's ever made good on." The Distributor said. "You and I will meet again, but if you really want to stand a chance at truly defeating me… then collect the rest of the Numbers!" He tossed Numbers 51 and 5 at Kaito, who caught them. "I still have 21 Numbers under my control, and there are still others out there! Find them all, if you think you still have the mental fortitude!" His hand was covered by red energy. "Farewell, fools!" Swiping his hand, he and Vector were covered by the red energy. The energy dissipated, showing that they were gone, but both their laughs continued to echo through the air.

Kaito's fist clenched, nearly digging his nails into his palms. "Kaito-sama… Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, Orbital." Kaito replied, though Orbital didn't quite believe him. The older Tenjo wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "Tou-san is not our enemy… Vector is. Tou-san has died in the line of duty… but now the torch is ours. We must not let him die in vain."

"We're behind you all the way, Kaito." Yuma said. "That monster has my parents trapped, and I'm not going to take that sitting down!"

"Too many lives have been ruined by him… He must pay the ultimate price!" Chris added.

Kaito nodded, then he looked at Number 99. "Tou-san… Kazuma… Mirai… You will all be avenged." The boy glared at the sky. "Vector… we're coming for YOU!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Photon Future Destroyer  
Rank 7 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:4200/DEF:3500  
4 Level 7 monsters  
Anime: This card is unaffected by the effects of "Number" monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Photon Number Destroyer", it gains this effect.  
* Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target all "Number" monsters on the field: Reduce their ATK to 0, and if this card attacks 1 of those monsters, that attack cannot be negated, and Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated until the end of the Battle Phase.  
TCG/OCG: If "Photon Number Destroyer" is attached to this card as an Xyz Material, this card gains this effect.  
* Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target all other Xyz Monsters on the field: Reduce their ATK to 0, and if this card battles with 1 of those monsters, Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated until the end of the Battle Phase.

* * *

**Vile: Dr. Faker is dead, but his death has motivated Kaito and the others to continue fighting. This war is nowhere near over, and the new target is Vector! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I'm going back to GSTART for a time, so stay tuned for it! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
